Secrets (LadybugxCatNoir)
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Hey :) This is a rp I rped with someone awhile ago.. I recently got into this fandom and I already have LadyNoir as my OTP :3 In this, They reveal their true identity. How will they react? And suddenly, a black Akuma turns a man evil. A man who can controll the four elements.. Water, Earth, Air and fire... How will it go?
1. Chapter 1: Their true identity

Ladybug was just walking out of a little strange interview she just finnished. She sweatdropped and breathes a puff of air out.

"Geez, I'm getting more and more interviews... " She said a little tiredly.

"Mah, I guess I'm getting more popular.. I'm Ladybug, after all." She said suddenly and smiles.

"Time to change back..!" She said to herself and posed a small pose before speaking: "Ladybug o-" She got cut off by a familliar voice calling her name a few feat behind her.

"Ladybug, there you are." Cat Noir said and smiled. Ladybug jumped up and quickly turned behind her to look at Cat Noir with wide eyes.  
She sweatdropped after seeing it was only him.

"Ah, it was only you. Moh, You scared me!~" She said, calming her down. He sweatdropped a little and scratches on the back of his head.

"Ah, Sorry, sorry... " He said with his sweatdrop on his forehead while smiling like a dork. She sighes.

"Well, why are you here? There's no akuma out right now... Right?" She said looking at him, crossing her arms. He then felt a little nervous, because he remembered why he was following her as soon as he spotted her, as in Adrien but he transformed and followed. Today's the day he finally can say it. No Akuma, just the two of them, alone. He took a deep breath, but remains silent and widens his eyes as he feels his face heating up and it turns red. Why was he like this now? She noticed that and blinked.

"What's wrong? Your face is red..." She said and suddenly looked at the calm and shy Cat Noir infront of her. He was being quiet, unlike him.. 'Something's definetly wrong with Cat Noir.' He pannicked a little.

"A-Ah. N-no. N-Nothing's wrong-." He got cut off by Ladybug.

"Ah! Maybe a feather is nearby, You're allergic to them.. Wait, your face turns red, right?" She asked him, not rememering how his face looks like last time he sneezed at a feather. Of course, she isn't paying much attention when he's sneezing. He sweatdropped and laughed a little nervously.

"Nonono. T-There's no feather here.. And my face doesn't turn red when I have a reaction..." He said, trying to show her the true feeling towards Ladybug. She blinked.

"Hm? Then.. A fever?" She said and were kinda bit worried so she puts the palm of her hand onto his forehead to feel it. He then, widens eyes and blushes even more red. She noticed that and blinked. Then, Cat Noir nervously but gently took her hand away from his forehead and hold onto her hand, looking down at the ground. His heart was beating very fast. She blinked one more time.

"Cat Noir?" She asked, looking a little more worried. He slowly looked up at her again, trying to calm himself down and takes a deep breath.

"U-Um... There's something I wanted to tell you... And this time, I'm really serious..." He managed to say that mostly clearly. She now listened, because he looked very serious. He took one more deep breath before continuing..

"Ladybug... I...I love you.." He said and looked at her, knowing she will obviously reject him but at least he got to say it. On the other side, Ladybug widened her eyes and went silent after he said that. 'But... What? ...' A faint warm feeling were on her cheeks. She was about to say something but then she noticed Cat Noir leaning closer and kisses her softly. (I know, I were fangirling too when we got to that part xD) She widened her eyes more as he closed his eyes. The warm feeling on her cheeks become hot. 'What? A kiss? W-Why aren't I pullling away? .. Somehow... He smells like Adrien...' And at that part, she closed her eyes too and suddenly kissed him back, moving her hands around his neck slowly. He were suprised she kissed back, but didn't open his eyes. She then realizes what they're doing and she quickly opens her eyes. She quickly pulls away, blushing a little. She backs away a little and puts her hand over her mouth/lips, looking shy. Cat Noir opened his eyes too and were a bit suprised.

"Uhm-" He was about to speak but got cut off my Ladybug.

"I... I love you too, Adrien.." She suddenly burst out and quickly slamps the palm of her hand over her mouth, wide eyed. 'Crap, I didn't think.' ... He widened his eyes more in suprise.

"... A-Adrien?" He asked. 'Did she found out?' Ladybug suddenly laughs a little nervously.

"Ah, S-Sorry.. It bursted out.. Stupid me... Uhm... Adrien is a boy, I'm in love with... When I'm normal.. " She managed to smile a bit, while having a small sweatdrop.

"Eh? In love?" He said looking thoughtfull. 'Someone's in love with me.. Eh? Does Ladybug's normal form have a crush on me? Does she go to the same school? ... ' So many thoughts came to his mind... And then he suddenly sighs a little. 'I guess it's time then.. To show my true identity, to my love.' He thought.

"A-Ah... It's fine.. Really.. Because... My real name... My name is Adrien... " He said and looks down at the ground. She widened her eyes and was speechless.

"Here.. " He said and slowly took his mask off, looking at her afterwards to see her reaction. She then blushed more. 'A-Adrien?!'

"...Adrien..? I... I didn't know...I... "She went speechless again. But he just suddenly smiled at her.

"And I didn't know your normal self had a crush on me... Sorry.. I must have been ignoring you.." She looked at him and shook her head slowly...

"You didn't... You didn't ignore me.. in fact..." She stopped herself from bursting out what she was about to say and do. 'Is this really a good idea?... I guess... Yes' She then removed her mask too and reveals her true identity to him.

"It's me...Marinette.." She said as she looked at him and his reaction. He widenes his eyes. 'Eh? Marinette?' He mentally facepalmed himself. 'Why didn't I realize?'

"Marinette? It's.. Woah.. You're Ladybug? ... Ah... I'm sorry.." He said a little embarrest for not noticing her when they talked or hung out at school. Ladybug then smiles a little and shook her head.

"No.. It's fine.. I'm a little happy I found out you're him.. I mean.. You're Cat Noir.." She sweatdropped at herself at the last part. He giggled a bit. Ladybug sighes nervously.

"This must be a little disapointing to you.. To find someone you love, but her true self is not someone you love at all...In that way..." He blinked and looked at her.

"N-No.. That's not true... It's not disapointing.. I'm a little happy I found out, actually... " He said with a little suprised and confused voice. She looked up at him, but with sad eyes. Convinced that the Adrien she knows does not love her back. She suddenly bursted out something, she wanted to tell Adrien, but coudn't. Because he was happy as the things were diffent..

"You know... At your birthday.. You got a scarf from your dad. That scarf... I knitted it.. It was from me.. B-But... You were so happy the next day, saying it was from your dad. And I just thought... " She said, looking down at the ground all the time. He just went silent and listened, with his suprised eyes, feeling quilty now.

"... Then, Maybe.. It's gotta be this way.. At least, You were happy... That was all I wanted.. But.. At the same time.. I f-felt s-sad... " She began to stutter and slowly her eyes began to wet. He noticed this, but were silent.

"B-but.. I didn't give up... I tried many times.. I failed.. B-Because I'm an idiot, C-Clumsy and I stammered whenever I spoke to you.. A-And.. "She suddenly stopped in her tracks and teardrops begin to roll down her cheeks as she started crying. He gasped a little suprised breath and widened his eyes, quickly wraps his arms around her, hugging her in a gentle hug. She was a bit suprised, but she cried more when he hugged her. Having her head pressed against his chest, she sobbed as she calmed down a little.

"Shh... I'm really sorry.." He said quietly in her ear as he gently stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. That worked as she calmed down and sniffed after her last sobb. He then pulled away and cupped her cheek with his hand, looking down at her. Making her blush again.

"Really.. Really sorry... I didn't realize...It's my fault.." He said and stroke her cheek a bit. She shook her head a little.

"No.. It's not your fault... " She said as she looked up at him with shiny eyes from crying. He smiles a little and now looks a little flirtious at her.

"You deserve a second kiss after saying that..." He said softly, feeling amazing as ever. She blushed as he grabbed her and kissed her once again, but this time, deeper. They both closed their eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck, Cat noir wraps his arms around her waist. 'woah, this feeling... It's amazing... It's nice..' She thought. Then, somehow, she stumbled at his feet and her own feet. She quickly opened her eyes as she began to fall. But she was falling foreward, which means she falls untop of him. They quickly pulled away and both of them were surprised.

"Wha-" He yelled a little when they finally hit the ground. She blushed as she now was in fact ontop of him.

"O-Ow... " He blushed a little too when he looked at her and noticed this too.

"A-Ah. S-Sorry... Clumsy me.." She sweatdropped at herself and got up, hold out a hand to him to help him get up. He chuckled.

"Same clumsy Marinette...It's fine.." He said and took her hand, getting up and smiles at her. She just sweatdropped a little more, blushing a bit. But she smiles back. Suddenly, out of the blue, a bang and some screams were heard in a distance and they both jump.

"What was that?" Marinette said, looking around. He looks around too and noticed a strange man floating in the air.

"There! Could it be.. An evil akuma?" He said when he pointed at the man and looked at her. She looked at the direction and gasped a little.

"Come! Ladybug and Cat Noir~ Show yourselves!" The possesed man yelled through the air as he was floating infront of a cafe which he flod over using his powers. There were people getting dragged by the water as the doors were open and drained the cafe. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug and had a serious face on. Ladybug just nodded at him and they agreed on comming closer to the evil akuma man. She pulled out her jojo and started to swing it on a nearby streetlamp, taking a hold of Cat Noir's hand and they flew off to the man.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

The posessed man laughed evily and watched the scared people run away. "Then~ Come-" He stops in midsentence as Ladybug and Cat noir landed on the ground infront of him.

"Man, you're an annoying one, aren't you?." Cat Noir asked cheekily but kept his cool, standing there. The man grinned wide. Ladybug stood beside him and looked up at the floating posessed man seriously. Ready to attack and shield with her jojo if he suddenly attacks.

"Ladybug! And Cat Noir! Finally~ Now, Give me your miraculous' or else I'll destroy Paris. And every singe person." He said and grinned wide and evil. Cat Noir changed his face to serious.

"No way we'll let you! You have to go through us!" He stand there gripping his fist. Ladybug swings her jojo as she was ready to fight. The man only grinned.

"Ah, Then Plan B..." He said as he floated towards them. Then, he swings his arm to make an air wave at them. Ladybug and Cat Noir both widen their eyes and flies backwards 10 feet. But as soon as they both stood up, Cat Noir leaped towards him, swinging his staff and attacked him. Then Ladybug saw where the akuma is, as she saw the posessed man's pendant around his neck shine. It was the only thing he had on. No shoes, just a suit and a pendant.

"The Pendant! That's where the akuma is!" She said to Cat noir which was fighting the man.

"Gotcha!" He said back and nods, posing to start his Catalism. But he got interrupted by a wave of water and he got washed away another 10 feet. "Wha-!" He said in a suprised voice. Ladybug sweatdropped a little. She then posed for her Lucky charm.

"Now then, Maybe my lucky charm will do! Luuuucky chaaaarm!" She said and throws her jojo in the air as it began to sparkle around it. Then a strange object falls in her hands. She widened her eyes and sweatdropped.

"A rock?! Man, this is the most usefull thing ever! What in the world am I supposed to do with this?" But as she finnished saying that, the rock glowed green. 'What the-?' Cat Noir stood up, soaked of water and quickly looks at her.

"Find a way to use it!" He said to her as he stands awesomely. Ladybug quickly looks around to see three spots where she could use it. A balcony above her, the rock and his pendant. Ladybug turns to Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir, can you distract him?!" She asked and Cat Noir grinned a little.

"Sure thing, My Lady." He said and quickly winked at her before storming to the man which was preparing for his next move. The wink she got made her blush a little but quickly swings her jojo on the balcony fence, swinging herself onto it and landing on the fence. Cat Noir kept fighting as the man summons wooden shields as they fight. Ladybug looks down at them and sees a good angle to leap and throw the rock at the pendant. She takes the chance and leaps into the air towards the man. Ladybug throws the rock at him and at the pendant, but somehow the man looked quickly up and quickly made a beam of fire come from his arm and aims at her before the rock got the chance to hit him. Ladybug widens her eyes and screamed in pain as she floated there as the beam continued. Cat Noir widens his eyes too in horror.

"Ladybug!"He yelled in worriedness. But the rock hit the side of the man chest as the man moved a little as he charged the beam at her and that made him stop and loose his balance.

"Arrgh! Ow!" He yelled as he fell backwards. The spot where the rock hit, made a wound. Damn, the rock was heavier that it looked like. It really was a magical rock. Ladybug passed out and limply falls down on the ground. Her jojo automaticly undo it's wrapping and falls on the ground, rolling towards the owner. Cat Noir widens his eyes more and quickly ran to her, looking very worried.

"My Lady!" He yelled and crouches to move her head to him with his arms to look at her. Her head was hot and her face was red. He gasps a little and felt a tear comming in his eyes.

"M-My lady.. No.." He said as his tears rolled down his cheeks, looking really worried and sad. Then he heard the posessed man groan as he began to stand up. Cat Noir quickly stood up and changes his face to an angry look, gripping his staff tightly in his hand. He noticed the rock rolled towards him and it glowed greener. He widens his eyes in suprise but shook his head, picking up the rock quickly. He looks up at the man and threw the rock with all of his might and the rock darted towards the man as it glowed greener and moved faster and perfectly hit the pendant the man had around his neck. The man widened his eyes in shock and lost his balance again when his pendant broke and the broken pieces fell on the ground. The rock fell on the ground but stopped glowing. An akuma flied out of the broken pendant. The man groaned and was very weak, and soon passed out. Cat Noir quickly ran to ladybug's side again, sitting beside her.

"Come on! Please wake up, goddammit!" He yelled as he felt the tears comming back and looking at her worriedly. A voice that sounded like Tikki was heard in Ladybug's mind, saying: "Wake up... He needs you..." That made her open her eyes slowly and looks up at Cat Noir which was holding her. He smiled wide in relief as he realized she had woken up, letting the tears roll down his cheeks when he smiled.

"T-Thank god~" He said and hugged her tightly. Ladybug smiles a bit weakly at him as she got hugged. He pulled away and looked a little more serious.

"The akuma, it's getting away! C-can you stand up?" He said as he stood and helped her up. Ladybug stood up but stumbled a bit, picking up her jojo.

"Yeah, I can handle it!" She said as she ran towards the akuma which was trying to escape, but Ladybug catches it with her jojo. She smiles and began her healing spell. She opened her jojo and a white butterfly flew from it.

"Good bye, Butterfly." She said as it flew away. She then picked up the rock and throwed it in the air, it exploded and sparkles as everything turns back to normal. The man tuns to normal too. Cat Noir smiled a little and walked beside her.

"Good job!" He said as he raised his fist to brofist her like they do evertime they beat an akuma. Ladybug looked up at him and raisted her first too, about to brofirst him back. But she felt really dizzy and weak as she almost touches his fist, and she passed out and fell down on the ground limply. Cat Noir widens his eyes more quickly catched her in his arms.

"My Lady!" He yelled as her head wobbled limply to the side as he held her, sitting on the ground. He looked at her and burst out some tears.

"Marinette... " More tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tightly hugged her limp body, crying.

"NO!" He yelled in the air as he cried more.


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

He just sat there on the ground with her love in his arms. He was so sad that he couldn't focus on what he could of done to save her until a sudden beep was heard from Ladybug's earring. She transformed back to normal in his arms. A cute red kwami flyed from Marinette's earring and landed on her butt on the ground. He blinked and snaps out of his sadness and looked at the kwami.

"Ow.." She said with a cute voice as she rubbed her butt. She then looked up and widened her eyes. Cat Noir looked at Marinette again.

"We need to do something!" He suddenly spoke with almost as a yell, but a worried and panicy yell. Tikki nodded quickly and flied up to look at her more clearly.

"We need to get her home and cool her down. She's very hot." Tikki said with a serious face at Cat Noir. Cat Noir carried her bridal style as he stood up, his tears were dry as he looks at the direction. "Let's go." He said to the kwami before leaping in the air and jumped from roof to roof heading towards her balcony. The kwami quickly clinged to Marinette's body as she would not keep up with Cat Noir being so fast. When the finally got there, he landed softly on her balcony, opened the roof door and landing on his feet on her floor. He looked around and soon saw her bed, quickly running towards it and lay Marinette on her bed. The kwami flew and floated in the air.

"Quickly, turn on her fan. It's the one right there." She said, pointing to a large fan beside Marinette's desk. Cat Noir looked at it and ran to it. Moving it infront of Marinette rather hurriedly and frustratingly, but he figured out how to turn it on. The small noices the fan made when it was being moved, were noticed by Marinette's mom when she walked past the stairs to Marinette's bedroom.

"Marienette? Are you alright?" She said a bit curious from the other side of Mari's bedroom door. Cat Noir widened his eyes and panicked a little bit more, but quietly. Tikki tried to calm him down. Mari's mother blinked when she got no response.

"I'm comming up, Alright?" She said and began walking up the stairs. Then Tikki motioned Cat Noir to go.

"Go go. She'll take care of her." She wispered and motioned towards the roof door. Cat Noir hurriedly got to her roof door and opened it, quickly got up and closing it behind him, he sighed a frustrated sigh and runned his fingers through his hair. Tikki flew hurriedly into Mari's bag as her mom opened the door to her bedroom. She looked around Mari's bedroom and she spotted her on her bed. She widened her eyes and ran hurriedly towards her and checks her forehead. She was very hot.

"Tom?! Get a small cold wet towel and get in Marinette's bedroom, Quickly!" She shouted at her huspand. Cat Noir was pressing his back against a wall and ran his fingers through his hair again in frustrasion and worry. He then quickly leaped in the air and jumped on a roof. He looked back worriedly at the balchony, hoping she'll be okay. He looked foreward again and jumped from roof to roof towards his house. He spotted his house and ran as fast as he could towards it, leaping in the air and jumped to his open window and slides through it, landing on his floor.

"Claws out." He said silently and he tranformed back. Plagg flew from his ring and landed on Adrien's bed. He sat up and looked a little dizzy.

"Woah, that was really intense." He said a little bit seriously. Adrien walked towards his bed and sat on it, having his hands on his head.

"Y-Yeah... It was.." He said with a worried voice. Plagg flew up and faced Adrien.

"H-hey.. She'll be fine~ Let's hope so. We'll find out tomorrow, right?" Plagg said, trying to cheer him up. Adrien threw himself backards and laid there, breathing a puff of air out of his mouth. He smiled a little at Plagg trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah.." He just said as he had his arm over his head while he were deep in worried thouths.

"Get some sleep. I need some sleep too, but I need to eat first." He said as his stomach growled, looking very hungry. Adrien pointed to a piece of cheese on his desk and Plagg quickly flew towards it. He grinned and nommed on it. Adrien closed his eyes and tried to sleep, forgetting he had his normal clothes on. But he couldn't sleep at all. He kept shifting and turning around in his bed that night. God, he really hoped his Lady will be fine.

The next day, his alarm clock went off and Adrien quickly jerked up. Looking really tired. He tiredly turned his clock off and got up, yawning. God, this will be a long day. He couldn't wait to hear any of her at school. He woke Plagg up and walked out of his bedroom to eat some breakfast. Then he noticed he slept with his clothes on and sweatdropped at himself. He sat alone silently and ate his breakfast in peace, not saying anything. He finnished his breakfast and stood up. Then, Nathalie came walking towards him, smiling.

"Good morning. Had a nice sleep?" She asked him, smiling. He looked at her and sighed a bit. He simply said 'no' and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nathalie blinked and notices how sad and worried his face was. She thought she will not ask why, but hoped he will change mood when he comes back from school. Adrien brushed his teeth and found his bag. Plagg flew into his bag and nommed slightly on a small piece of cheese for breakfast. Adrien wore his bag and walked out of his bedroom again, walking towards the door. There, Nathalie was beside the door.

"Have a nice day at school." She said, smiling and trying to cheer him up even though she doesn't know why he is down. He slightly smiled back at her.

"Thanks." He said simply and opened the door, walking out of his house. He walked silently, he even heard Plagg's nomming from his bag. He walked towards his school and looked around.

"Duudee!" A familliar voice called him from another direction. He looked at the direction and he saw Nino comming towards him, grinning.

"Hey, Nino." Adrien greeted his best friend with a little weak smile before he let out a small yawn. Nino laughed a little.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Nino asked and Adrien shook his head. Alya was seen walking alone behind Nino. She looked a little worried. She just heard Marinette was sick with high fever when she stepped in there, asking for her to come walking beside her to school. Alya greeted the two boys.

"Hello, guys.." She said looking up at them. Nino turned around to see the girl and grinned.

"Hey hey~ Eh? ... Where's Marinette?" He asked when he noticed she was gone. Alya sighed a little.

"She's home with high fever... " She said. Nino blinked. Adrien looked down on the ground feeling more worried.

"That's no good. Hope she gets better." He said and then looks at his wristclock. "Well, It's time for our first class. Let's go." He said and walked up the stairs and to the school. Alya following behind and Adrien behind her again. He stopped and looked back sadly, before he looked foreward again walking behind his friends. This will be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Pawsitive

Adrien stood up from his seat and gather all his stuff in his bag as the school just ended. He sighed and Nino Noticed that.

"Dude, you've been sad the whole day. Marinette will be fine. I know you're worried about her." He now looked at Adrien a bit sly. Adrien looked at his friend and blushed.

"Ah. Yeah. She'll be fine." He said with a smile. The two walked out of the classroom and outside. Alya followed the boys. Shortly after they got outside, a scream from Chloe was heard as she ran away from a Metallic suited man which was floating. An Akuma. Adrien quickly looked at the akuma and looked serious before storming off to hide and transform.

"Another Akuma! Plagg, we have to stop him." He said to the kwami that now flew from his bag.

"But we need Ladybug to stop him." Plagg said as he retrived Camembert from his holder. Adrien looked sad for a moment but snapped out of it.

"We have to fight him as long as possible and figure this out. There's no time!" He said seriously as he waited for his kwami to finnish his cheese. Plagg finally agreed with him stubbornly and finnished his cheese.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien said and transformed. He come back up to him and leaned on his staff.

"Hey, Metal guy! Pick someone your own size" He said as he launced towards the akuma to attack him. He fought with his staff as he focused on the akuma. The akuma had his fist up to the staff and made it float every attack. Chat backed off and huffed a little.

"Hypnosis? Really? Hard call, hypno guy~" He said as he fought again to get his staff back, which he did. The akuma laughed and got a butterfly infront of his face.

"And now, The moment. Use your hypnosis and free Chat Noir's Miraculous out of his finger!" Hawk Moth said to Hypnoman. Hypnoman began to raise his fist again towards Chat, and his hand began to drag himself up.

"Woah wooaah." Chat struggled to get free and dangled there. "You'll not win!" He said as he tried to fight his way down. But there was no use. Hypoman had connected his miraculous and If Chat ever opens up his fist, he would fall and leave the ring behind. Chat didn't accept that as he clinged to it for life and clenched his fist tight. So did hypnoman, and that made Chat's hand hurt from pressure. Chat was getting weak but he didn't give up. Alya was being quick to tap her ladyblog app open and record live of what was going on. Meanwhile, back at Marinette's house, she was awake and in bed with fresh cold towel on her forehead

"Oh, Marinette. I'm really sorry to see you like this. I hope you'll get better." Tikki said to her with a smile. Marinette smiled back.

"Tikki, I'll be fine. It's not like the end of the world, you know." She said back with a little giggle.

"It kind of was for Adrien..." Tikki said suddenly. Marinette went silent and blushed.

"Oh..Adrien.." She said and now got a little worried. Suddenly her phone buzzed, and it was a notrification from the ladyblog. It was recoded live. Mari Quickly tapped on play.

"..In trouble. Near the school in France. It's a strong Akuma and it's already hurting Chat Noir. Ladybug, if you're there, Please hurry up." Mari quickly sat up and looked worried.

"Oh no! My classmates, and Adrien. And others are in danger. I have to get up and transform!" She said and stood up, but a little wobbly at first.

"Your fever haven't calmed down completely yet, Marinette!" Tikki said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. I'll be as strong as possible." Mari said with her big smile and fist showing off her transformation pose. Tikki smiled at that.

"Tikki, Spots on!" She said and went up to her rooftop to feel the fresh air.

"Alright, Let's check this akuma out." She said and yoyo'ed herself towards her school. Back to the school, Chat Noir felt weaker and weaker but did not let himself open up his fist. Hypnoman laughed as finally saw he was getting near to his miraculous. Suddenly a Yoyo hit him and made him back off and pull away his fist. Chat fell on the ground, still his miraculous on his finger. He got up and looked up and saw her.

"Ladybug!" He said with a reliefed smile on his face.

"It is not acceptible to hurt a kitten!" She said as she pulled her yoyo back to her hand. Hypnoman got himself together and raised his fist towards a bench to trow at them. But Ladybug pulled chat and herself to safety.

"Sorry I'm late, kitty cat." She said. He suddenly hugged her.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're okay and here with me." He pulled away and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled.

"We'll have to worry about the akuma right now. Chat, use your cataclysm, anything to distract him. I'll use my power." She said as she posed.

"Sure thing, My lady!" Then he posed to his cataclysm. He stormed off to the akuma and dodged all the items the akuma trew at him.

"Lucky chaarm!" She said and posed for her lucky charm. A large magnetic clamp got in her hand.

"Oh, one of those magnetic clamps! Now what am I going to do with you?" She said and walked to the action. She looked around and saw spots on hypnoman's ring and Chat's staff. 'Of course. His ring is magnetic if he uses hypnosis. That's where the Akuma is.' She thought. Now she knew of a plan. She quickly walked to them and looked at Chat.

"Chat! Don't use your cataclysm just yet, Only when I say now. Keep him distracted. And when I say now, extend your staff as well!" She said in her normal heroic voice. Chat looked at her as the plan was a bit confusing but he trusted her and nodded.

"Just be careful, Bugaboo." He said and dodged another attack from the akuma. Ladybug stayed close and waited for the right moment, waited for Hypnoman to raise another bench to throw at them. Just as he were about to throw it, Ladybug yelled: Cataclysm on the bench and extend your staff, Now!" She said. Chat finally got her plan and acted quickly. Extended his staff beside him as his staff stood and raised his cataclysm hand to the bench which was flying towards them. Ladybug was quick to got up to his staff with her yoyo and got herself a good swing towards over the hypnoman. As the bench hit Chat's cataclysm, it went to pieces and that distracted the akuma as he shielded himself from the pieces. Ladybug flew almost like in slow motion and turned on the magnetic clamp towards the akuma's ring. The ring flew from his finger and on the clamp. She landed with a small wobbly stand behind him, but made it safely.

"Next time, don't wear a magnetic ring!" She said and pulled out the ring. She somehow managed to break the magnetic ring with the clamp and the butterfly got loose from the ring. She did her daily work and purified the butterfly.

"Bye bye, Little butterfly." She waved and threw her lucky charm in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Pink sparkles were everywhere and the akuma turned into a boy, sitting in the streets. Chat got to her.

"My Lady. This was one of the most epic fights we haved. You're incredible." He said and looked at her like she has been missing for a year. She winked a little and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for Paris. And for you." She said and raised her fist. "Pound it!" She said and bump fisted him as he did as well. Then she picked up the ring on the floor and gave it to the boy.

"Take care of your ring." She said to the boy and smiled. The boy thanked her and ran away. She turned back to chat and just when she aproached, she wobbled and felt her body fall a little before chat could catch her.

"Woah, easy.." He places his hand on her forehead. "Your fever, it hasn't gone away."

"I'm fine, Chat." She said but he already had her in his arms and got himself to the roofs and ran catlike to her house.


End file.
